


Par amour - et égoïsme pur

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Coda, Creepy Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e09 The Executioner, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, POV Oswald Cobblepot, Possessive Behavior, Romance, True Love, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: C'est sa faute s'il y a ce cadavre sur la table de la morgue, et lorsqu'Ed s'écroule dans ses bras, il se souvient pourquoi : par amour - et égoïsme pur





	

**Author's Note:**

> J'en peux tellement plus de ce pairing, je vous jure, Oswald me donne un max de feels , et c'est CANON, j'en reviens pas que ce soit CANON qu'Oswald aime Edward, pas comme un bro, mais comme dans "je l'aime et je vais lui confesser mon amour durant un dîner aux chandelles durant lequel il aura apporté du vin et je suis tellement nerveux que je m'entraîne à lui dire que je l'aime et oh, quand il se trouve une petite-amie, je la tue, merci, bonne soirée"

L'émotion qui le submergea au moment où Ed, vacillant de douleur, heurta son épaule pour s'effondrer contre lui...

 

Cela faisait des jours qu'il rongeait son frein pour cacher la rage qu'il ressentait – il était très bon à cela, après toutes ces années d'entraînement, à subir les moqueries, les humiliations, et ne rien laisser paraître par peur d'être davantage piétiné ou rejeté – tant et si bien qu'il en aurait presque oublié pourquoi. C'était à ce moment précis, quand il sentit Ed chercher du réconfort, lui faire confiance et montrer de l'affection en retour, qu'il se rappela pourquoi il avait fait tout ça ; pourquoi il avait haït cette femme innocente qu'il ne connaissait même pas, cette petite bibliothécaire sans importance qui n'avait fait que ressembler vaguement à Miss Kringle et posséder un petit talent pour les énigmes – quand lui n'en avait aucun, vraiment, c'était horriblement frustrant, mais il avait horreur des énigmes, presque autant que les murs d'Arkham où il avait fait l'effort de retourner, rien que pour Ed.

 

Lorsque le poids d'Edward se reposa contre lui, il se souvint avec délice de la force avec laquelle il voulait cet homme, à quel point il désirait tous ses regards, toutes ses attentions, tous ses sourires, sans exception.

Il le serra contre son cœur et ses pulsations étaient comme un oiseau en cage battant frénétiquement des ailes jusqu'à se blesser contre les barreaux, avec l'espoir fou d'en sortir – ironique pour celui que l'on surnommait le Pingouin, un oiseau qui ne pouvait voler.

Il essayerait pourtant. Il croyait en son amour, et il croyait en son pouvoir – il parviendrait à s'envoler, il en était sûr. Si _même lui_ était capable d'aimer, alors un pingouin pouvait bien apprendre à voler. Ed oublierait Isabella, comme il avait fini par effacer Miss Kringle de ses préoccupations. Oswald pourrait lui donner tout ce dont il avait besoin, pour peu qu'il se laisse aller, qu'il se confie à lui comme il l'avait fait ce soir-là au manoir, lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il ferait tout pour lui.

«  _Je ferais tout pour vous, Oswald_ »

\- Il lui arrivait de rejouer la scène dans sa tête quelquefois, souvent même. Comme un film dont il ne se lasserait pas, mais qui lui serait arrivé. Car ça lui était vraiment arrivé, c'était à _lui_ que ces paroles étaient destinées, pas à une jolie femme propre sur elle, pas à une petite bibliothécaire naïve, non ! Lui, le Pingouin étrange et personne d'autre. C'était comme un rêve devenu réalité. Impossible. Merveilleux. Seigneur, ça le rendait fou d'aimer à ce point, fou à en répéter ces mots la nuit avant de s'endormir, juste pour se rappeler que c'était vrai, que c'était à lui. _Fou d'être aimé à ce point_ -

 

Ed recherchait quelqu'un pour l'aimer ? Bien. Oswald était plus que prêt à remplir ce rôle.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, il pourrait passer des heures entières à garder Edward dans ses bras, juste pour le plaisir, parce que ça le rendait heureux et confortable et qu'il voulait passer plus de temps avec lui à ne rien faire de particulier. Juste profiter de sa présence, de pouvoir le toucher, de savoir qu'il était là pour lui, maintenant et toujours.

La violence de ce sentiment – cette même violence qu'il avait déchaîné contre la pauvre Isabella – le prit par surprise, il en oublia un instant qu'ils étaient dans la morgue, à quelques mètres du cadavre de la petite amie d'Ed. «  _Ex-petite-amie_  », pensa-t-il tandis qu'un sourire torve se formait sur ses lèvres dissimulées derrière l'épaule d'Ed.

Ses mains gantées se crispèrent sur le dos d'Edward. Il aimait tellement ce contact, tellement qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait le lâcher sans montrer sa déception. Il voudrait embrasser sa nuque soyeuse, lui chuchoter des paroles de réconfort, le noyer sous sa tendresse et son besoin désespéré de le consoler. Car malgré ce qu'il avait fait, qui était égoïste, il comprenait la souffrance d'Ed, et elle lui brisait le cœur en même temps qu'elle le réchauffait.

Il en était la cause, pas elle. Elle, elle n'était plus rien désormais. Un corps abimé et froid sur une table métallique. Rien.

Et lui serait tout. Tout pour Ed, tout ce dont il aurait besoin, il ferait tout, donnerait tout. Il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne, comme il n'avait jamais cru possible d'aimer un jour – Seigneur, il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un puisse _l'accepter_ comme Ed l'avait accepté, avec sa bizarrerie, sa maladresse, ses pulsions meurtrières.

 

Il ferma les yeux, soulagé après tant de journées éreintante de tension et de désespoir. Il pu savourer le corps dégingandé d'Ed contre le sien, frissonnant de terreur et d'exaltation face à l'ampleur de ce qu'il éprouvait alors, face à cette contradiction troublante qui lui nouait la gorge et rendait ses yeux humides.

C'était si enivrant, si prenant...à tel point qu'il aurait voulu se perdre complètement dans ce sentiment. C'était comme le début d'une passion qui pouvait finir tragiquement ou de façon heureuse, mais dont il ignorait pour le moment la fin – il savait juste qu'elle avait connu des déboires et il espérait bien arriver à la partie la plus intéressante où tout se résolvait de soi-même, avec baiser hollywoodien et feu d'artifice en arrière-plan.

Il détestait voir Edward aussi triste, mais il était heureux que cela le conduise en sécurité dans ses bras. Aussi extravagant, aussi illogique et exagéré que cela puisse sembler être, il tuerait des centaines, des milliers de Miss Kringle pour pouvoir vivre ces quelques minutes magiques où, effectivement, il n'y avait plus que lui et Ed au monde. Lui et seulement lui qu'Ed étreignait dans son affliction et contre l'épaule de qui il pouvait s'épancher en toute sincérité.

Ça faisait mal, mais c'était bon aussi, comme un baiser - _d'une maman -_ sur une plaie, un éclat de rire après des sanglots dévastateurs.

 

C'était encore meilleur, plus fort, et la détermination d'Oswald grandit jusqu'à devenir inébranlable.

Edward Nygma...son premier et unique amour - il en était intimement persuadé car personne ne pourrait jamais l'aimer autant, ou l'aimer tout court. Personne. Il était déjà miraculeux qu'il ait pu trouver une personne voulant bien de lui...

Il ne le perdrait jamais. Jamais, jamais, jamais...

-Plutôt mourir-

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Par amour - et égoïsme pur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907829) by [Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic)




End file.
